zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Movie Maker
The Zimmer Twins Movie Maker is a key feature of the site that allows users to create their own movies using a variety of clips provided for them to use. Users can use a story starter or create their movies from scratch. Main interface After selecting a story starter to use or selecting the "make from scratch" option, you're greeted with the movie maker page. From there, you can select various clips to create your own original movie, make an ending to a story starter, or edit an already existing movie to add your own twist. Currently, there are 122 clips available for VIP members to use, and 82 clips available for non-VIP members. Even though there aren't as many clips, it's still possible to enjoy using the movie maker without paying for VIP. Examples can be seen through videos posted on the main site before VIP was introduced. For more information about when VIP Memberships, click here. ''Clips Clips are small segments of a movie that users can add to the timeline by dragging or clicking the picture associated with a particuar clip. Clips can vary from 1 frame long to 3 frames long on the timeline. Some action clips can be added more than once to make Edgar perform feats, or bloopers. You wouldn't regularly find these type of clips anywhere in the action clips selection pane, such as being ubducted by aliens when the run clip is added 4 times. To view other types of clips, you can navigate through the tabs above the clips pane. To view more clips in a given section, use the scroll bar. 'Talk Bubble Clips' Talk bubble clips, also known as "Speech Clips" or "Talking Actions", allow users to make Edgar , Eva , and 13 Zimmer talk in many different ways. They can read, lecture, sing, think, and more. 17 of these clips are available for VIP members, and 13 are available for non-VIP members. 'Action Clips' Action clips allow users to make the Zimmers move and are an essential part of telling any story. Included in this section are clips that have the characters run, fly, ride a wagon, and even rock out on a guitar. Currently, there are 50 of these clips available for VIP members and 31 available for non-VIP members. 'Close-up Clips' Close-up Clips clips can be used to show the emotions of the Twins and 13 or to, as the title suggests, show them doing a particular thing more closely than as an Action clip. The characters can act surprised, examine an object, or possibly plot something worth being suspicious about. At this current time, there are 22 of these clips available for VIP members and 19 available for non-VIP members. 'Star Clips' Star Clips, also known as "Extra Clips" or "Miscellaneous Clips", consist of clips that don't feature the Zimmers at all. Using these clips, you can write a fortune in a fortune cookie, make a newspaper article, or, if you're a VIP member, use talking clips for Madame Psycho, The Delivery Boy, The Wizard, The Alien. There are 34 of these clips for VIP members to use and 19 for non-VIP members to use. The Timeline The timeline, located under the player, the clips selection pane, and the custom sentence is where users can keep track of the clips they've already added to their movie and how many frames they have left. Both VIP members and non-VIP members are allowed 59 frames (with an added "frame zero", so, technically speaking, there are 60 frames for all users) to use in their movies. Users are not required to fill all of the frames in their movie. To delete a clip from the timeline, click the red x icon on the lower right of it and it will disappear. You can also drag a clip off of the timeline to remove it from your movie. If you want a clip in your movie to appear at a different time, you can just drag it from it's location on the timeline and place it in a new one. On the timeline and also next to the play/pause and rewind buttons on the movie player is a small stick-like piece you can move around to change what part of a movie you're viewing. Similar to these are small arrows on either side of the timeline itself that lets you navigate through your movie one whole clip at a time. Movie Player The most obvious feature of the movie maker may be the movie player itself; it plays the movie in it's entirety. A similar version of the Movie Player can be seen in already published movies. 'The Undo and Redo Buttons' If you delete a clip from the timeline without intending to, you can use the undo button above the player to bring it back. As far as it is known, you can undo your whole project if necessary. If you feel you need to redo what you've undone, you can press the redo button. If you press undo and then make an edit, however, you will not be able to use the redo button. 'The Help Button' If you need a quick recap of how to use the movie maker or you're completely new and don't know how to use it, you can press the help button above the player for a quick and humorous tutorial on how everything works. There used to be different voices for the tutorial on different versions of the site. On the .com version, the announcer for "Qubo" was the voice for the tutorial until all of the Zimmer Twins websites became one, when the voice was changed to a woman who's name is unknown and it remains that way today. 'The Play/Pause Button' To pause the movie, simply press the play button again. You can resume by once again pressing the same button. 'The Rewind Button' Next to the play button is the rewind button. It may seem obvious that the function of this button is to rewind the movie being watched to the beginning, whether it is paused or not. Sometimes it can be frustrating when you want to press pause but accidentally rewind the movie you're watching. 'The Mute Button' The obvious function of this button is to mute the movie you're watching. This can be helpful when users leave a link in the description for a soundtrack to listen to while watching the movie. Custom Sentence When you add a Talk Bubble, Action, Close-up, or Star clip, a sentence appears above the timeline. With the exception of the Star clips, this sentence can be customized to change who does what with who, while holding whatever object you select if you need one. Edgar, Eva, and 13 can all be used by both VIPs and non-VIPs. However, there are 16 objects available for VIPs and only 15 for non-VIPs. There is also a wide variety of scenes that can be used in the Movie Maker such as the Alley and the Living room. A notable difference in some of the newly added scenes is that a few of the actions are slower when using them. There are 23 scenes available for VIP members to use and 15 available for non-VIPs. Saving Your Movie When you're done making your movie, press the "Save Movie" button next to the Undo, Redo, and Help buttons above the Movie Player. You can name your movie almost anything you want as long as it's appropriate and follows the code of conduct. (Links to YouTube are allowed as long as the link is for a sound-track to play while watching your movie. More information here .) You should also be sure that your movie and it's description follow the code of conduct as well. Once you name your movie and describe it in the description box, you're ready to save. 'To save your movie, you must be logged in to your account.' If you aren't logged in to your account, there is no way that the site will be able to keep your movie stored in its database, probably to prevent spam. If you are a paid VIP member, your movie will be put on the "Watch A Movie" page for all to view. You can edit or delete it if you feel it necessary. Other users can comment on your movie, rate it, favourite it, share it, and even use the Collab-o-Write tool to make their own version of it. If you used the Collab-o-Write tool to make your own version of a movie, users can click "Original" to see what the original movie was. Users can also flag your movie if it's inappropriate and doesn't follow the code of conduct. If you had movies made before you were a VIP, they will also become available for the public to see. If you aren't a VIP member, movies you make will not be able to be viewed by other users. However, you can select pre-made phrases to comment and rate on other people's movies as well as your own. If you are a non-VIP member, you can't edit your movie or use the Collab-o-Write tool. Non-VIPs, like VIPs, also have the ability to flag a movie if it is inappropriate. If your movie is flagged by a user, it will be temporarily removed so that the Mod-Squad can take a look at it. If your movie has broken the code of conduct, it will be permanently removed and a message will be send to your parent/guardian's email address notifying them that you've broken the code of conduct and if you continue to do so, your account will be removed. Old Movie Maker ''This section's a stub. The movie maker didn't always look like this. There were many different features that were once in the movie maker, including actions & dialogues mixed together, various character look differences, etc. It is unknown why the Movie Maker changed to what it is now. Trivia *An old version of the Zimmer Twins Movie Maker can be seen in this video. *The movie maker is a representation of a story, which turns into a movie as you click. Category:Zimmer Twins